User blog:Burniez/Strategy Zone: Battle 002 Guide (lite)
Afla Dilith's Strategy Zone is easier to beat than Seria's Strategy Zone.-. There are much less things you have to watch out for. With a little bit of the help of RNG you should be able to beat Afla Dilith with no problem. It took me 2 tries to beat him, could be 1st try if I didn't screw up at phase one. My squad setup: *Ark (Oracle Bangles + Growth Device) LEAD *Regil (Eternal Armor + Growth Device) FRIEND 1 *Regil (Bourn Jewel + Growth Device) FRIEND 2 *Feng (Prosperous Phoenix Emblem + Invigorating Device) FRIEND 3 *Elimo (Beiorg's Armor + Health Codex) *Stein (Beiorg's Armor + Resistive Device) *Felice (Beiorg's Armor + Blessed Charm) *Agress (Winter Memoria + Dreadnought Shell Aleph) *Melord (Armor of Seals + Bond of Rih'alnase) *Zeruiah (Prosperous Phoenix Emblem + Impiety Orb) *Fina (Reeze's Armor + Daybreak Moon) *Holia (Beiorg's Armor + Curative Device) *Elza (Armor of Seals + Courages Aegis) *Lauda (Armor of Seals + Mirage Device) *Arus (Scarlet Necklace + Infidelity Orb) Unit recommendation: *Ark LS will surely help with the Reduce 20% dmg after 5k damage *Regil LS will be able to bring serious toughness to the battle with 60% all stats and reduce 15% damage, and amazing as sub-unit, with high BB dmg and Spark buff *Feng LS same like Regil but better since is reduce 20% damage (dmg reduction works on phase 2), and the Angel Idol chance could help if proc (RNG is much needed) *Eleanor LS a super defensive one with 100% DEF, 50% HP and Reduce 15% dmg (dmg reduction works on phase 2), tho doesn't help push damage. As sub unit she is mitigator and have reduce 10% from all elements which is amazing. *Rozalia LS same like Feng in a way, but help more with BB gauge management with the fill when ATKed and as sub-unit she is like Regil but with some support. *Holia's UBB will be needed for her 80% chance of Angel Idol. This will be needed for almost the whole damn battle. Her gradual heal is also important as there lots of powerful DoT. *Gabriela completely same reason as Holia, and she help a lot in dealing damage *Silvie same as Gabriela and Holia *Elimo as mitigator she is always good no explanation needed lol :p *Zalts can help with the 8% OD fill, and dealing decent damage while giving BB dmg buff *Arus is an amazing damage dealer with the iSBB which means 8% OD fill + 10BC every turn *Zeruiah (if you have) all around unit, BC/HC drop rate, reduce 10% dmg, 8% OD fill and iSBB For LS, choose units with damage reduction skills. For sub-units MUST '''bring are Gradual heal, and UBB Angel Idol. Optional but would help a lot are units with burst OD fill. Bring at least 3 mitigators, just in case any of them got that DoT on Phase 2. '''Guide: Phase 1: Summons Decay God Zurg at 80% * Zurg is not a problem (squishy), tho kill him as fast as possible can get a little annoying at times. * Zurg will say something and stay idle for that turn, next turn he will do ultimate attack if not cancelled. **To cancel deal enough damage on him (easy to do since he is squishy) Void Casualty: Massive ST and Remove buff (there are patterns like in 6* Afla Dilith trial, but I'm not sure yet) *70% HP ** Activate UBB Angel Idol buff before reaching 70% HP, do not BB/SBB too much he is squishy *60% HP *50% HP *30% HP When Afla Dilith's HP reach below 50%, only BB/SBB 3 of your units and 3 units normal attack. Do that until 0% HP of Phase 1. Endless: AoE damage *20% **Not deadly at all, 50% mitigation is enough Reduce HP to around 11% - 13% slowly and nuke him to death. At 10% HP he will do Ultimate attack. I nuke through it and didn't experience it, so I don't know how painful it is. Phase 2: You can BB/SBB all units again :) There are not much triggers in here, but a bit of turn counting is needed. Every 5 turns: ST remove buffs (Whole phase 2) *Try to maintain UBB Angel Idol buff to most of your units. Next turn, cast DoT on the unit that got hit with ST remove buffs (the DoT can take out half of unit's HP). *'Recommended '''to directly swap the unit At '''50% HP', only BB/SBB 3 units '''and '''3 units normal attack, if not scary things happen.-. Keep doing this until death. At 25% HP it should have trigger some sort of attack, but I survive with normal mitigation. Reduce HP to around 12% - 15%, then nuke him to death. To be save I use Regil's UBB to nuke him. At 10% HP it should trigger ultimate attack. I hope that all this will help anyone having trouble beating this Strategy Zone. Note that, I did this with very little guide and all above are based on my experience. So, if anything is wrong I'm sorry.-. also the fact that I can't give specific name for the attacks :'( Category:Blog posts